In touch user interfaces, a capacitive sensing matrix for touch detection is gaining greater adherence than traditional resistive touchscreen solutions. Neither technology, however, incorporates haptic feedback. There are several emerging technologies aiming to introduce haptic feedback without mechanically moving parts. One of these is an electrotactile surface which takes advantage of capacitive coupling to the user's skin to create a variable frictional force on the touchscreen panel. However, combining capacitive sensing and haptic feedback in the same electronic display is a technical challenge.
The apparatus and methods disclosed herein may or may not address this issue.
The listing or discussion of a prior-published document or any background in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge. One or more aspects/embodiments of the present disclosure may or may not address one or more of the background issues.